When the stars burn out...
by Katie and Falcon-Rider
Summary: Part 5 up 5/26/02 B/S the scooby gang is growing up... there'll be trouble on the road ahead though also X/A, W/O AU post Gone
1. Author Note

Author Note!

Grr arrg, okay I actually typed this quite a while ago but unfortunately somehow the file got messed up so… if I forget to mention something sorry. Part 1 on next post… soon I promise! Today… hopefully.

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Mutant enemy, Joss Whedon and UPN. Angel Belongs to the first to as well and WB.

Note: This may be similar to other stories out there, we are sorry if it comes close to anything already on ff.net or other sites. It happens POST Gone and we've been writing it since the day after it aired. We have 2 Note Books of 200+ pgs written. As of now 3 parts are typed up of oh I don't know how many… I'm on PG 13 written I think.

Title: 

?Untitled? (suggestions welcome for title!)

Authors:

Katie Janine Samoane Tremaine

Falcon-Rider AKA Kamii

Lesiettawehs AKA Eve

Pairings:

 B/S(all the way!), A/X(aren't they cute?) W/T (friendship for the most part)

            Eventually: W/O(they were so cute together!)

            Angel pairings(there will be a bit of a crossover): A/Cor, Gu/F

Note: 

This is a Tara friendly story, and as long as Falcon-Rider is typing it, it will stay Tara Friendly

Rating:

 Pg-Pg13 Luvy duvy scenes… no sex though.

Summary: 

Post Gone, Buffy and Spike are trying to make it work… Xander finds out about B/S… eventual crossover with 

A:tS… Xander and Anya get married(?)… S2 Buffy?… Dawn steals Spikes Tv (it will happen… eventually, its in 

the second NB so…) 

To find other stories by these authors check out:

Eve and Kamii – ST: Voyager takeoff—(we have written through to our s2 but still typing up s1)

Lesietta Wehs –  Star Wars, Star Trek Voyager

Falcon-Rider – X files, Star wars, Transformers (It was a phase all right?!)


	2. part 1

Three different authors… I'm Falcon-Rider the red one heh heh… and I am constantly grounded from the computer. When it gets updated be happy. Though, once summer Vacation starts things will go so much faster… on the updating I mean. And yes, this part is kind of lame… I tried to fix that… and a bit of the different writing styles. At this point we were just trying to get our ideas on paper… this is majorly revamped by the way.

Part 1

            "I'm really sorry about the trouble, you really are a great guardian for Dawn." The Social Services man smiled at Buffy. "I'll send someone next month to check up on you, alright? My secretary will call to arrange the date."

            Buffy returned his smile and nodded. " That sounds great."

            The man exited the house and Buffy shut the door behind her. "I am so glad I went invisible, it solved so many of my problems."

            "But not all right luv?" Buffys eyes shot open at the sound of the British Vampires voice, her slayer sense hadn't warned her of any danger.

            "What are you doing here spike?"

            "You invited me pet," he said, crossing the room. When he reached her he frowned. "What the Bloody hell happened to your hair?"

            Buffy glared at him as he continued.

            "Well, I mean its cute an' all, but… goldilocks." Spike touched her hair. He had liked her long flowing hair a lot. "I guess I could get used to it… it will still bounce right."

            Over the Gothic Vampires shoulder Buffy can saw Xander open the front door. "No, no bouncing!" she hissed to Spike. 

            "Right… I won't ask. Why are you here Spike? You know Buffy isn't interested in you, if she was she would have gone to you when she was invisible." Xander glared at the vampire as Buffy stepped away from him. "Because then none of her _friends_ could have found out."

            Buffy glanced at Spike who was trying to avoid looking at her.

            "Xander I'm ready!" Dawn announced entering from the kitchen.

            "Right, lets get going then." Xander grabs the teens bag and heads back to the front door right behind Dawn.

            "I think he knows." Buffy whispered to spike under her breath.

            "Bloody hell." Spike muttered. "If it's any consolation, I kicked _her_ out!"

            The front door closed and they turned toward each other. "Great, thanks a lot." Buffy growled.

            "Is that all you're worried about? Xander finding out 'bout us? Cor, luv, Willow already knows!"

            "What." Buffys eyes widened. "How?"

            "Oh come on Goldie, the way she left when I showed up? Those eggs weren't even cooked!"

            "Goldie?" Buffy frowned.

            "Well you don't have any locks anymore and stop trying to change the subject."

            "Change the subject? What subject?" Buffy laughed. "The fact that if I were to tell my friends, about u- this with you? I- It would be betraying them, it _is_ betraying them." Buffy turned to walk away and Spike grabbed her arm.

            "Betraying them? How could it be betraying them? Loving someone is _not_ betraying your friends no matter who that person is! If they really are your friends they will have to accept that you do love me!"

            "Love? You?" Buffy jerked her arm away. " You think I _love_ you?!" 

            Spike stopped her before she could say more by pulling her flat against his chest. "Love… I can see what you're saying. You remember the night your mum went to the hospital, you went out to cry on the steps? I had come to kill you that night, no matter how much the chip would have hurt me. When I arrived you were sitting there crying and instead of shooting you right there I chose to comfort you, I didn't love you then but I couldn't kill you because I cared. I guarantee you it will come, and I will wait."

            Buffy gently shoved him away. "I don't love you, Spike."

            He shrugged and grinned. "You will pet."

            "Please, stop spike, I can't handle this right now, not- not from you."

            "But you can handle it from someone that _isn't_ me? What does that tell you?"

            "God spike! Please!  Let's not talk about this now, just go… please."

            "SO that's what you want then is it? Me to leave? Leave Sunnydale? You and the Nibblet? That what you want."

            "Y- I- I …" Buffy trailed off leaning against the wall for support.

            Spikes face contorted from anger to worry. "You're exhausted luv! Go get some rest, we can continue this later… I'll come back after Sundown when the oven is turned off."

A/Note: oven turned off?!

            "D-d-don't go. You can stay, and watch TV… there's food in the fridge, no much but still, I may even have some pigs blood somewhere." Buffy bit her lip and headed up the stairs. "If someone comes don't answer the door, no offence but you and Social Services don't mix."

            "Uh, alright… I'll just be… here, then." Spike blinked looking around the Summers living room more than a bit surprised.        

TBC in next part…

Told you I'd retype it quick! PLEASE REVIEW! Do keep in mind this is the first time all 3 of us have written together… I've only written a joint story with Eve before so… any way I love reviews… they're great for the ego. J


	3. part 2

A/Note: Ack! I used a blue pen to write this!!! GRRR!!!!! J Sorry the parts are so short, depends how long the scene is.

Part 2

            "I just can't believe Spike is still after Buffy! Can't he take a hint? I mean it's obvious she doesn't like him-"

            "It is?" Anya asked distractedly. " I always thought they were just perfect together, I mean with all the foreplay and all… of course people always have told me I have a twisted mind… you don't think I have a twisted mind do you?"

            "I mean Spikes a jerk, Buffy would never get together with him, I mean the guy jerks off in his crypt naked alone… doing pushups, and I _swear_ he had a tape playing with sound affects as well!" Xander shook his head.

            Anya cocked her head to the side, "Why were you in Spikes Crypt?"

            "Looking for Buffy."

            "At _Spikes_?"

            "Just wanted to find out if he knew where she might be."

            "This was when Buffy was invisible right?"

            "Yeah, he said he hadn't seen her."

            "Of course he hadn't seen her, she was invisible… did you actually see a tape player?"

            "Well no, I didn't think to look at the time, come to think of it when he started doing actual pushups there was a louder shriek…"

            "I don't see what that proves, and what happened to the tape player when you were talking? Did it magically turn off?"

            "I wasn't paying attention to that… he kept swatting at his back and his earlobe kept flipping around… he seemed real fidgety."

            Anya rolled her eyes. "Oh really, you were saying earlier you left Buffy's cause you felt that Spike and her were getting to close, and you might find out something you didn't want to know… what was it you thought you heard Spike say as you left?"

            "Well, I'm not sure if it is what he said… but I think it was something about him kicking Buffy out."

            "You really _are dense Xander!" Anya sighed and crossed out two names on the guest list and switched their seating arrangements.

            "What do you mean dense?"

            "Her, I'll put it simply: Buffy invisible, you looking for Buffy, Spike having sex with air." Anya shook her finger at him. "Even more simply: Buffy and Spike table three."

            "Uh what?"

            "The wedding arrangements… you know, where people seat."

            "No… are you saying Buffy… and _Spike_?"

            "Yes as if it hasn't been obvious enough."

            "Why would Spike kick Buffy out though?"

            "If you could put anything together at all, Spike _loves_ Buffy, Buffy went over there because being invisible she was free from us knowing. She had sex with him, then you arrived, and after you left Spike must have realized that sex was all she wanted, and that if she wanted him around she was going to have to care for him… At least that's what it seems like… you care for me emotionally, right?" 

Xander blinks after Anya finishes speaking. His Fiancé stares at him expectantly but Xander was to astonished to say anything for a few seconds. "Right, of course!" Xander nodded, then paused. "How'd you know the Spike thing?"

"It's only reasonable."

            "But it's Spike! And Buffy! Together!"

            "And a little something called foreplay comes to mind when you watch them interact." Anya pointed out as the Magic Box shop door opened the little bell rang.

            "Uh, hey guys." Tara smiled timidly from the door.

            "Hey Tara… looking for something magical? Maybe spells of some sort?" Anya asked smiling.

            Tara shook her head. "No, I- I came to ask how Willows been."

            "She's having a hard time but she hasn't done a spell since the night after you left I think she'll be okay." Xander replied.

            "Hey, what do you think about Buffy and Spike?" Anya spoke up excitedly.

            "Oh uh, they make a cute couple… he's a little odd for me though… if I were straight that is." Tara replied.

            "Why am I the last one to get this?" Xander wondered aloud.

            "Because you're not really very smart." Anya replied taping his shoulder comfortingly.

            Xander turned to look at her blinking. Tara clamped her mouth shut to keep from laughing.

Do review!!! PLEZ! I may post faster! (If I have time to type or I don't get grounded that is) J


	4. part 3

A/Note: hmm part 3 I'm on a role!!! Oh 84% of my Stargate ep has been downloaded yeah! J I think I ate to many sugar cubes.

Part 3

            Dawn slammed the door and entered the kitchen frowning. "Buffy? Willow?!"

            "You're sis is asleep niblet." Spike called out from the living room.

            "Spike? What are you doing here?"

            "Watching the telly," He nodded toward it as she walked into the room.

            "Okay, don't consider me rude or anything but, why are you here?"

            "Your sis told me to stay here. I told her she looked exhausted and needed some sleep… I also told her I'd be back tonight but she told me to stay."

            "So she's warming up huh? I knew it would happen eventually!"

            "Right, don't you have homework to do?"

            Willow opened the front door and walked in carrying groceries. "His Dawn, hi… Spike?" Willow shook her head surprised to see the blonde vampire. "Uh, so Buffy isn't here?"

            "She's upstairs sleeping, Spike says she was exhausted and said he could watch TV down here." Dawn answered.

            "Oh, right." Willow nodded as Buffy came downstairs not noticing Dawn and Willow. Buffy went right up to Spike a small smile on her face.

            "Hi Spike, I'm feeling better now… and I'm glad you stayed." Buffy leaned up and gently kissed his cheek.

            "Uh hi Buffy." Dawn looked around nervously, biting her lip.

            "Lets go put these groceries away Dawnie." Willow gave the teen a look.

            "Oh yah, alright, lets go do… that!" Dawn followed Willow out of the room helping with the groceries bags.

            "Well, pet, looks like you've blown your cover." He nodded toward the kitchen then smiled. "Glad I stayed are you?"

            "I guess it would have happened sooner or later," Buffy sighed. "So how long till sun down?"

            "Why? Planning to kick me out?"

            "If I wanted to kick you out you wouldn't be here." Buffy retorted. She sighed then walked over to where spike was sitting and slid onto his lap. She looked into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him passionately.

            Willow and Dawn peeked around the corner trying to keep out of sight.

            "Told you." Dawn smirked.

            "Oh don't worry, I've been suspecting this," Willow whispered back before heading back into the kitchen.

            Buffy drew back from spike slightly to breathe. "Actually, I was thinking of going patrolling… maybe stopping by the Magic Box to spar."

            "About that luv, you're going to have to let your mates that don't now 'bout us… and you're secret eventually." Spike kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her short hair.

            "What? The fact I 'came back wrong'?" Buffy pulled back to look him in the eye.

            "Different luv, I'm sorry I ever said **wrong**."

            Buffy kissed him again. " I know, you just look so funny when you're agitated. I'll tell them, I'll also tell them about coming back 'different'… I may need to use that to dull the shock for Xander, if he hasn't already figured that out already, in that case he's probably sitting in a corner rocking and telling himself its not true." Buffy chuckled.

            "Well I believe everyone should here it from both of us, not just guess about it and hear from each other… who knows what their minds could come up with."

            "Yeah, and it might be Tara good to see Willow magic-less. Hmm, I'll tell them to meet at the Magic Box cause I have something to talk about, I don't think they'll suspect anything other than the usual apocalypse… at least Xander won't."            

            "Can I not be there when you break it to the watcher?"

            "Giles? I guess I can do that at Xander and Anya's wedding. Though he's not the person I'm worried about having a bad reaction to the news… that would be Angel," When Buffy said the souled-Vampires name Spike tensed up. "Don't worry Spike, I won't let him stake you." Buffy smiled.

            "Not worried 'bout bein' staked. Not by peaches."

            Buffy rolled her eyes slightly, and then sat still for a moment. "Hey, we're being watched." She said softly looking at the kitchen out of the corner of her eye.

            Spike and Buffy then kissed passionately and fell off the chair. Dawn's footsteps could be heard along with a muffled shriek.

            "That'll show Dawn to not spy on me." Buffy smiled.

            "Luv, why don't you call Giles and Angel, I don't want to wait, we can do that after we tell the gang."

            "Alright, Spike? Please don't say anything to piss the gang off… you're good at that."

            Spike nodded then thought for a second. "On second thought how 'bout you just call Giles? We don't want Peaches to come get into our business… probably has enough goin' on in LA anyways." 

            "Yah, we can tell him some other time." Buffy sighed and laid her head against his chest. "So we're going to go call everybody?"

            "You want to get up yet, luv?"

            "No, just a bit longer… hey, can I wear your duster?"

            "No," he said slightly surprised. "Or, what I mean is yes, I suppose."

            Willow and Dawn walked out of the kitchen and Buffy quickly got up followed by Spike. 

            "Hey guys, uh we're all going to be at the Magic Box, I need to talk to the gang."

            "Oh, uh okay." Willow nodded.

            "I'll call everybody else!" Dawn announced and headed to the kitchen.

Hmmm… me going to take a break and go eat b4 typing up the next part… PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll try to get more parts out when you do! J -- Falcon-Rider


	5. part 4

Gotta luv how Spike just picked up that other Vamp in Entropy… Connors gonna try and kill Angel…. LOL. G2 luv TV!

On with the chapter!

Part 4

At the Magic box

Xander and Anya arrive not long after Tara. Willow and Tara are a bit shy of each other

            "So Buffy what horrible creature wants to bring the end of the world this time?" Xander glanced over at the slayer.

            "Well first of all he's not horrible, which means he doesn't want to end the world. And about the creature thing… it turns out I may be a bit demony… not completely sure on that one though." Buffy glances over at Spike then back to her friend. "You see I kind of…" Buffy paled trying to decide how to continue. "I love Spike."

            Spike looked up at Buffy surprise. The vampire managed to restrain his urge to take her right there in the middle of the Magic Box and the Scooby gang.

            "What?" Xander's mouth fell open, he was shocked at the words coming out of his friends mouth.

            "I knew it!" Anya beamed and tapped Xander on the shoulder. "I told you they were having sex."

            "Willow, you're sure you haven't done a love spell or a wish spell? Not even while you were asleep?"

            "Positive, sides there's nothing in the house to do a love spell with," Willow smiled at Buffy. "Good for you Buffy, I knew you'd find the right…uh person someday."

            "Are you sure will cause Buffy, our Buffy hates Spike!" Xander continued.

            "It's not a spell!" Buffy glared at her friend. "I love him, I've been through a lot lately, and I've changed. We all have, Spike too. This morning I realized something, loving someone your friends don't like isn't betraying them. If you can't deal Xander I don't need you as a friend. Its my life you can give me advice but you can't tell me how to run it."

            Spike stood up and walked over to the slayer. The second she had finished he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fully.

            "Hey, we're still here ya know," Dawn reminded them. Buffy and Spike broke apart and Buffy blushed profusely and stared at her feet.

            "What did you mean by demony?" Tara asked quietly breaking the silence.

            "Oh, I uh came back… different." Buffy looked up at Spike as she spoke.

            "What do you mean?" Willow tilted her head as she frowned.

            "Why don't you demonstrate Spike," Buffy suggested. The Vampire nodded and a second later Buffy was touching rather sore nose. "Ow." 

            "You know, I don't think they can tell the difference between love and blatant hatred," Xander murmured to Anya.

            "Sorry luv, I couldn't come up with another way to show them," Spike helped Buffy back up and he swatted him away when he tried to get her to let him see her injury.

            "What d-does this mean?" Tara asked.

            "Well the chips intact, and I'm not rolling over in pain right now."

            "SO she's not completely human." Dawn stated rather than asked.

            Buffy nodded. "That's what we think." 

            "We better hit the books then." Willow smiled. "We'll figure it out."

--

            "Did you say that just because you thought it was easier to say then 'we're sleeping together' or did you really mean it?" Spike asked after taking Buffy aside.

            "I. Love. You." Buffy smiled up at him. "Why would I lie?"

--

            "So, uh you haven't been using any magic?" Tara asked glancing up from a book.

            The red head shook her head. "Nope. It's been hard, but I'm getting used to the sore feet and pounding head 'I'm going to die' way of doing things."

            "You know it will get less painful," Tara hesitantly touches her ex-lovers shoulder.

            "It already has, you should have seen my first day," Willow smiled. "I'll be okay, I have everyone here to help, and I _can_ do it."

--

A while later:

            "Willow, would you make sure Dawns alright, and that she gets to school aright in the morning? I really have to talk to Spike." Buffy reached out and wrapped her hand in spikes.

            "Uh yah sure. I can do that," Willow nodded smiling knowingly. "See you tomorrow." 

TBC

Hey, I'm on a roll… I've typed up 17 pages in two days… while being grounded from the comp! YEAH! J


	6. part 5

Thanks for the reviews Mjaw, Violit Choker, Darkmoon and Fly Away, I appreciate the reviews! Probably won't be updating consistently till late June… I seem to have this problem with grades…. J

This part was completely written by Katie, and Falcon-Rider had edited it cause it confused the hell out of her…

Part 5

            "So, when exactly did you figure it out?" Spike asked glancing down at the smaller blonde next to him.

            Buffy looked up at him and smiled, "Figure out what?" The Slayer leaned against him his arm firmly wrapped itself around her waist. 

            "That I loved you." Spike smiled and tilted his head to the side.

            "I guess it was when I caught Dawn down at your crypt last year."

            "That long ago?"

            Buffy nodded and looked ahead of them at the dark graveyard. "Yah, I accused her of having a crush on you and she admitted to it- then she told me that she wouldn't have a chance with you though."

            "Why'd she think that?"

            "'Cause she said… You were in love with me."

            "So the 'bits the one that told you." Spike looked around them noticing they weren't far from his crypt. After a moment spike cleared his throat. "When did you decide you loved me?"

            "When you kicked me out. I realized then that you actually cared."

            "That was the point pet, I loved you, still do."

            "It didn't seem so obvious when you said the only thing better than killing a slayer was f*cking one-"

            "Well that was on the list," Spike paused and Buffy stopped walking pulling herself from his grasp. "_But_ I was going to say falling in love with one."

            Buffy put her hands to her face and rubbed her temples, "God, you know, you really have a knack for making people feel stupid."

            "Yeah, I guess I do." Spike agreed softly as they continued on toward his crypt.

TBC- Yeah I know short, but I wanted to update all right? Plus I'm basically posting scenes unless they're incredibly short.

PLEASE R&R, I may risk my grounded state more often to post…. Hopefully I don't get more grounded….


End file.
